1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting device for mounting a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices use fans to cool internal components. The fans may be mounted to a rack by a plurality of fasteners, and then are mounted in an electronic device together with the rack, which adds to the cost of the rack, and the rack cannot absorb vibrations of the fans.